


About Garrow

by actualsatan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Dominance, Drabble, Kind of abuse, Non-Sexual Submission, Recap, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Garrow usually doesn't take shit from anyone but this man is apparently different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in english class as an assignment where I had to use certain words to show I knew what they meant and how to use them.

“Do not belittle me!” Garrow reiterated, overwhelmingly upset, a voice Gwythr had never heard. The shabby appearance of the usually so well groomed beast made him look small and weak, especially when he talked in such humane ways. It was as if his façade had broken.   
Gwythr didn't know Garrow that well, he was more of an acquaintance or an entourage than a friend.   
The ghastly looking man that had caused Garrow to blow up chuckled, the sound something like a broken pipe that had a leak. He was so much smaller than Garrow in the sense of physical mass but he seemed to regulate the larger one.   
Gwythr didn't know his name even though this was not the first time he had seen him around. He had never seen him enter the pub but sometimes he was just there. He seemed to enjoy to harass Garrow, sometimes Gwythr got the feeling that he had some kind of authority over the Raven haired beast.It was as if Garrow was persecuted for something he had done before. 

 

Gwythr never even once contemplated to interfere in the two’s business, not even when he watched the smaller of the two physically lash out on the larger. He just watched as the pale small man deliberately aimed for weak spots, having the larger man kneel in pain.   
Gwythr knew Garrow wasn't human, and his guess was that neither was the smaller man. 

 

The solicit had been that Garrow was to admit that he was scared to meet Rabu, a name Gwythr had never heard before and the smaller man had been perpetuating, his grey eyes piercing Garrow’s yellow ones. The circumstances and Garrow’s pride made the the small man blatant in his words. 

 

Gwythr wasn't a man to condone violence, in fact he despised it. There was a rule in his pub that no violence was allowed. Discrimination was out of the question.   
Compared to Garrow Gwythr wasn't very big, but compared to normal people he was definitely on the larger side. His muscles were massive and he had a lot of hair, on his arms, in his face, on his chest, on his head, and it was all red, a hereditary from his Scottish genes.   
Gwythr had never had a quarrel with Garrow, he was a nice lad. He intimidated him sometimes, but he never caused any trouble and he seemed to match his unorthodox ways with this man whenever Gwythr had closed. Gwythr almost empathized with him.   
When he first met Garrow he had carried a fatigued boy with no legs, saying it was his son. Gwythr of course didn't believe him, the kid was Christopher, Prince of a small country in the north, everyone knew his odd appearance even though it had been years since he disappeared from the castle. Gwythr had contemplated bringing Garrow in for prosecution but Garrow had known it as if had been his prophecy. He had made his amendments with Gwythr and in returned he sometimes helped him manage the pub. 

 

Gwythr shook his head and stopped polishing the glasses, looking up at the scene in the corner of the pub. He didn't want to interfere but he had to open soon.   
“Gentlemen,” he said, forcing his voice louder than he probably wanted it to be.   
“I'm going to have to ask you to continue whatever you're doing somewhere else because I'm opening in a few minutes.”  
The smaller man stopped completely and looked at Gwythr through his stripy grey hair with his piercing gaze.   
“My apologies, Master,” he purred, his voice as unnerving as his laughter. Gwythr swallowed but smiled, and the little man turned back to Garrow's form panting on the floor. He wrapped his slender arms around Garrow and it looked as if he whispered something in Garrow's ear. Then he seemed to melt into the larger man, until it was only a shadow left, and then there was nothing but Garrow and the accelerated breathing.   
Gwythr wasn't too overwhelmed.   
“Do you need help, Garrow?” He asked and Garrow shook his head.   
“Just give me a couple of minutes.”   
Gwythr hummed and turned to fix his liquor and when he turned back Garrow was gone.


End file.
